friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batmare: It All Started When...
By Terrarian Pony Batmare: Season 1: Ep. 1: It All Started When... Next: Batmare: Episode 2: Jaws of the Reptile Story: Trotham City... a city known for it's violent criminals, and dark alleys. Gangs had corrupted the city, and the broke had been made homeless, struggling to survive. A pale-pink earth pony mare with a messy purple mane, a green jacket, and a two horseshoes for a cutie mark was being cornered by a unicorn, and an earth pony stallions with masks over there faces, and their cutie marks were covered by duct tape to conceal their identities. "Better hoof over the bits lady." The earth pony stallion said. "Yeah, or I'll stick you with my horn." The unicorn said. The mare trembled in fear at the sight of the earth pony stallion holding a pistol in his mouth, until all of a sudden, the gun just disappeared, lifted into the air. "What the Hay?" The earth stallion said. Then a black figure dropped down from above, and swiftly pumbled the two stallions, tying them up for the police to arrest them, and a magic-proof ring appeared on the unicorn's horn. The dark figure was a pegasus mare wearing a black mask with pointy ears, and cape, and black armor plating on her body with a symbol that resembled a bat on her chest, and where her cutie mark should be, and a rainbow-colored mane. She turned to the pale-pink mare and asked "Are you alright?" The mare nodded slowly, still trembling. "Get to safety." Without another word, the mare trotted off. "Wh-who the hay are you?" The unicorn shouted. The mare in black turned back to him, and started walking closer. "I am the shadow of fear, the mare of the night, I am... Batmare." Thunder crackled in the knight sky. Upon hearing the siren of pony police wagons, Batmare spread her wings, and crouched, and then lifted off into the sky. "Hey! You can't leave us here!" It all started when Rainbow Dash was 10 years old. She was a blue pegasus filly with rainbow-colored mane annd tail, and a rainbow lightning bolt for a cutie mark. She was leaving the theater with her parents, Thomas and Martha Dash, (Couldn't come up with creative names. I'll try not to do that again) and walked down an alley way. Just then, two thugs came up behind them, both unicorns. One had a gun in his levitation, and one a knife. The one with the knife demanded all of Rainbow's parent's bits, and jewelery, but the one with the gun accidentally pulled the trigger, shooting Thomas in the chest. He then decided he had no choice but to shoot Martha as well. Both bodies fell to the ground, and just when the stallion with the gun was about to pull the trigger on Rainbow Dash, they heard sirens, and bolted. Rainbow slumped, crying for her dead parents. It just wasn't fair. Finally, the police arrived, and took Rainbow to the Trotham City Police Department building to try calm her down, so they can ask questions. A particularly nice cop, Commissioner Spitfire, a tall orange pegasus mare with a firey mane, glasses, and fire for a cutie mark was consoling her. After Rainbow calmed down, Spitfire calmly asked her a few questions, and she answered them with tears in her eyes. After that, the Commissioner called Rainbow's maid, Octavia Melody, and she came to pick her up, and bring her home. Octavia is a light grey earth pony mare, with a black mane, a pink bow tie, and treble clef for a cutie mark. (Introduction below) ''One day, Rainbow Dash had fallen into a hole that led to a cave of bats. A year after that, her parents died by the gun of a criminal. 20 years later, Rainbow thinks back on the death of her parents, and decides she wants to protect her beloved Trotham City. But to do that, she must become somepony else, she has to become something else. She has to be... Batmare. '' (Author's note: I will use this same introduction at the mid-beginning of every page of this series. It would be just like a TV show introduction theme song, except in writing. I figured it would be clever.) 20 years later... An alarm went off in the bank of Trotham, and everypony was frightened, and started to scatter, making it very difficult for the authorities to get through, unknown to them, the bit snatcher had already made off with his catch. The robber, was an unicorn mare dressed in a leather, black, cat-like suit, and red glasses over her eyes. "Hehe, that was too easy." She said, clear satisfaction in her voice. "Time for me to run home." Just then, she turned, and the mare dressed in a bat suit was suddenly, right in front of her. "You're not going anywhere." Batmare said. "I don't know who you are, but those bits most certainly aren't yours." The mare grimaced. "Oh yeah, and who's gonna stop me, the big bad Bat that everypony's been talking about for weeks now?" She then smirked. "Please. If you wanted to stop me, you'd have done it by now, darling." Suddenly, their was the sound of a door swinging open, and the SWAT team appeared. "Freeze!" One of the security ponies said. "Drop your weapons, and come with us." Another said. "I'm handling this. Leave." Batmare said, turning back to the mare in the cat suit, but she had already lifted her hind hooves to buck her in the face. When she was on the ground, the cat suited mare bolted. "Catmare has taken off! I repeat, Catmare has left this roof top! We still have the Batmare in sight!" One of the SWAT ponies said into his radio. The other three had already pointed there weapons at Batmare, but she was quick. She took a unicorn out first, grabbing his shoulders, and slamming his head into her own, knocking him out. She then grabbed a smoke bomb from her belt, and disappeared just as a SWAT earth pony started shooting. She re-appeared behind him, wrapped her hooves around his neck, and slamed him to the ground. She then swatted away the other two pony's guns with her wings. She then took them down easily, and the Catmare showed up on a ledge behind her, almost making her jump at the sound of her voice. "Wow, you have more skill than I thought, darling." she said, smiling. "So, what brought this whole... Batmare thing on? Some tragic backstory, I suppose?" Batmare gave her a glare that said she wasn't in the mood for that conversation. "I don't see how that's any of your concern." Batmare said. "Give back what you stole, and I'll see about getting you sent somewhere less dangerous than Blackhoof Prison." The Catmare chuckled. "Yeah... I don't think that's gonna happen, deary." Catmare then ran off in the other direction, and Batmare flew up to where she just was, and pursuited her. Flying, Batmare took out a a horseshoe that was in the shape of a bat, and chucked it at Catmare. It tripped her, and soon enough, Batmare was on top of her, glaring down at his eyes. "Oh no, please!" she said, putting a hoof on her forehead for dramatic affect. "Don't hurt the kitty." She then smiled, and three metal blades came out the hoof of her suit, and scratched Batmare's face. Recovering, Batmare watched as the limber, cat-like mare ran away. She bolted after her, and she jumped off the side of a building. Batmare looked over the edge, and saw Catmare pull out a bull whip, which she used to grab onto a rooftop fence, and swing into a glass window. Batmare took a few steps back, ran, jumped, spread her cape and wings, and slowly glid to same window. When she reached the window, and got inside, she saw that Catmare had already jumped through the next one. Batmare jumped through that one, and immediately saw her on top of the next building. When Batmare landed, Catmare brought a hind hoof up to kick her, but Batmare blocked it with her own hoof. She then flew in front of the Catmare, and bucked her in the face, breaking a lense on her red glasses. Catmare was on the ground, and Batmare stood over her, this time pinnng her hooves down, so she can't use her hoof claws. "Wow." the mare stated. "Are you always this rough on a first date?" Batmare gritted her teeth. "This isn't a game!" Batmare said. "And I'm not a filly fooler!" Catmare arched a brow, and smirked. "Give me what you stole, and I just might play nice, and it's very rare that I do." Catmare smirked. "But I thought you said this isn't a game? Besides, I don't think this is the worst you could do. You're taking it easy on me." Finally, Batmare raised a hoof to strike, but as soon as it came down, Catmare blocked it with her hoof. Ejecting the claw-blades, she sliced Batmare's face once more, making her bleed. "So you do bleed." The mare said. "Come on then, you want me, come get me." Batmare charged at him, but Catmare blocked, and swung her claw again. Batmare blocked it with both fore hooves, and kicked the cat-costume mare with a hind hoof. She kept swinging her bladed gloves at her again and again, but the mare dodged each time. Batmare then swung her right hind hoof towards Catmare's face, and sent her rolling to the other side of the building. Catmare was out cold, and Batmare took the opportunity to tie her up. Just then, the police pegasi appeared, and had their spotlights on Batmare and the unconsous Catmare. "Put your hooves where I can see them." One of the pegasus stallions yelled through a microphone. The Batmare dropped a smoke bomb, and in a puff of smoke, disappeared, leaving unicorn Catmare to be arrested. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)